Baraboo
Description Baraboo was established and is sponsored by the Galactic Empire. Colonists from all over the GE's territories were encouraged to settle on this large planet to create a tax base and help maintain a larger presence in the Corellian sector. Baraboo was a barren location before colonization. The atmosphere is dry and the average yearly temperature is hot, creating a landscape where nearly the entire land surface is desert. The sand is coarse and grainy, dangerous when picked up by the strong gusts of sandstorms (known locally as sandfuries). Every thirty to forty years, an extreme drought occurs in the desert, and then even the best adapted plants and animals suffer and carcasses and skeletons litter the sands. Baraboo is home to seventeen scholastic Universities and Academies, including the respected Harbringer Academy of Dance and Music in Sengir. (The majority of the population goes off world for Advanced Imperial education). Baraboo is the largest planet in the system, and one of the densest planets in the sector due to its mostly osmium composition. Geography Shifting Basin The Shifting Basin covers most of the land mass of Jamal. It is characterized by orderly lines of parallel sand dunes formed by prevailing winds. The dunes stretch in a northwesterly direction. The red sand dunes have white, gray or beige ribbons of sand between them. Two ancient dry riverbeds traverse the Basin. Dense vegetation grows along the beds, sustained by underground water; digging animals have access to drinking pools. Shifting Basin was once covered by a shallow sea, as evidenced by the sea shells still to be found in the arid interior. Some moisture farmers have moisture vaporators located in the Shifting Basin to collect the scarce water vapor from the air. Oases Oases are, despite being welcomed by the unfortunate travelers who do not prepare enough water, dangerous places. Since fresh water is extremely rare, the oases are often occupied by a dangerous desert living reptilian species called Sand Demons. Rock caverns Rock caverns are often good locations to hide from pursuing Sand Demons as the reptiles are naturally claustrophobic and do not favor darkness. Oceans The two large oceans are laden with salt, making them completely undrinkable. There are not a lot of life forms found in the vast oceans that make up roughly half of the planet surface. Cliffs Snow white calcrete cliffs house many rock caverns. The majority of these cliffs are found along the west coast of Goth. Mountains Mountains surround the Shifting Basin and are also found along both the southern coast and eastern coasts of the southern continent. Colonization & Importance to GE Baraboo was colonized by the GE in date. The desert planet was colonized due to its location in the Corellian Sector and remains an important GE stronghold. Baraboo represents 97.8% of the entire Corellian sector's population and 98.6% of the entire system's population, making it an important source of taxed income for the GE.Baraboo is dependent upon the rest of the sector for water and many nutritional essentials. Sand Mining Sand mining is a practice to harvest sand from dunes. The huge amount of semi-arid sand available on Baraboo is used to satisfy increasing demands of industry and construction and is used in manufacturing and to make duracrete. Sand mining plays an increasingly important factor in Baraboo's economy. Intelligent Lifeforms Humans GE colonists from all over the GE run worlds were encouraged to settler in order to make a stronghold in the Sector. Mbanamu The Mbanamu are an extinct race of tusked humanoids. A city ruin has been uncovered and research is currently underway to discover more. Drall and Selonians Drall and Selonians may have once inhabited Baraboo as they did much of the sector, but it is thought that they either left prior to or when the colonists came as none have been seen recently. Flora A form of mushrooms that often grow on moisture vaporators. Trees Parlants are small dusty green trees often found near oases and caverns. Sentinels have gnarled white trunks and green leaves. They are found all over the desert. Vegetation on Baraboo consists mainly of grasses and sentinels but there are over 400 identified plant species present. Wild Selrix is an orange indigenous edible fruit, a favorite among the locals. Sea weed found on the ocean floor collectively supplies a good part of the oxygen for Baraboo as well as food for the micro-organisms found in the oceans. Non-native crops cultivated by moisture farmers. Agriculture is usually in the form of indoor xero farms. Most families have a small xero garden or farm to feed themselves. Farming is not in a scale to support beyond the local population. In fact, many nutritional needs still have to be imported to feed the large populous. Fauna Sand Demons average ten meters long and have long legs to lift themselves from the hot desert sands. They are ferocious diurnal predators, able to disable their prey with a single bite. It is interesting to point out that these Sand Demons, though often found guarding the precious oases, do not require much water to survive. The rocky caverns are often good locations to hide from pursuing Sand Demons as they are naturally claustrophobic and do not favor darkness. Pronged Epands are horned four legged grazing herbivores colored tan with a black stripe across the side. Dune Strider – large bipedal birds. Colonists have successfully domesticated them to be pack animals and mounts. They are very efficient at crossing the desert sands and can travel for long distances without needing water. Jalack – A desert canine scavenger. Scamps - a rodent native to Baraboo, considered a pest by the locals Jav - medium-sized tusked porcine, with a strong superficial resemblance to the zucca boar on Tatooine. Javs are burrowing omnivores. Apolay – a small lizard that is considered flavorful. It is dried and eating by locals. Spang - over-sized winged desert beetle Vaura - A horned feline predator that can both stealth and track. They typically ambush their prey, with is normally Pronged Epands but have been known to ambush colonists as well. Typically shy and nocturnal. There have been some attempts to domesticate this creature into a personal security animal. Cities Sengir Sengir is a small northern city-continent, where the temperature is often just a few degrees lower than the rest of the planet. A few degrees of more comfortable climate makes this the preferred city for the majority of the human population on Baraboo. a small human settlement. The Galactic Empire eventually established its base of operations in Sengir and placed its regional governor in the city, creating a Main Hall, making Sengir the capital of Baraboo. The regional governor reports directly to Moff Walter Boole. Sengir was one of the earliest settlements on the planet but never thrived economically, sharing the same problems as many other settlements on the dry world. It now has a good tourism business. Sengir has a small spaceport as well as a shuttleport. is not physically one built The Abyssal Sands The Abyssal Sands resort hotel hosts desert vacation packages and is quite popular for those with a heart for adventure and a large bank account. Sengir Bazaar The largest open-air market on Baraboo and a main tourist attraction. The narrow alleyways are filled with booths selling spicy foods, bramble tea, dancing costumes, Mwanamutapans masks, cloth, crafts, and dried apolay lizards (a local delicacy). The Sandfury Sengir's bustling cantina named for the violent sand storms on Baraboo. Kiltar Two moisture farming communities that share a name. North Kiltar is along the Northern Coast of the southern continent and South Kiltar is locating just south of Baraboo Central. Goth The majority of the city covers the west portion of the southern continent. It branches out to the north and central, surrounding the north and west of Baraboo Central. Goth is the largest city in area, on Baraboo. This city has all the amenities, a large spaceport and two shuttleports. Adventure Tourism Adventure tourism is mostly booked from the city of Goth. Desolation Safari Tours and Adventure Tours are two of the better known tour companies. Both can schedule either a vigorous exploration tour or a seated guided tour. Cliff Ruins The snow white calcrete cliffs on the west coast are home to a city carved from the surrounding caves. Nothing remains of the Mwanamutapan people that once lived here save for the ruins themselves. Researchers are studying the ruins, but part of them are now open to tourism. Zadak Zadak is a small community consisting mostly of moisture farmers. It is located on the SE coast of the southern continent just south of the city of Roth. Roth Roth is a large residential city that branches to the mountainous east coast of the southern continent. Many of the planet's sand miners call this city home. Points of Interest Thrawnic Ocean The planet's equator is mostly covered by this large ocean, nearly 3 times larger than the southern Valusian Sea. The Thrawnic Ocean isolates the northern city of Sengir from the rest of the planet, essentially making Sengir a continent. Valusaian Sea SE sea and smaller of the two oceans Ru Wastes Most of Baraboo's indigenous Sand Demons can be found in the Ru Wastes on the west coast of the southern continent.Criminals and Colonists who have forsaken the city and rural life have been known to take refuge in the wastes as there are many rock caves and oases in this area. Baraboo Central/Mbanamutapa home to the extinct Mbanamu, an ancient tusked humanoid race of which little is yet known. The first credible sighting of the ruins was by Nevin L'Annan, a colonial anthropologist and explorer. While on a research trip for the colony, he effectively uncovered a rounded wall partially covered with sand. L'Annan and his team have subsequently uncovered pavement made of large stones. The outer stones are long ones, and lay at direct angles to the inner ones. This pavement was intersected by another one at right angles, forming a cross. In the center of the cross are remnants of an altar or monument with a quite distinct base composed of loose pieces of fluted masonry. L'Annan now heads a full scale archaeological research dig of this site. Moisture farms Moisture farms are small agricultural settlements founds in the deserts of Baraboo that utilize a large amount of moisture collecting devices spread over a wide area to harvest water from the relatively dry air of the planet. Because the moisture farming methods are fairly efficient, plus the easy transportation to the planet of Corellia, there are no plans to construct desalination plants on Baraboo to convert large amounts of local water into potable water. In addition to supplying the settlements with water, many moisture farmers also run a general store to supply the daily necessities for the smaller settlements. Local Crime Sand Demons, so named for the indigenous predator, are a territorial gang that work out of the major cities. Their activities have been known to involve: large scale extortion, manufacture and distribution of illegal goods, credit laundering, loan sharking and thugs for hire jobs such as assassination and slicing operations. It is not easy for this gang to operate on an Imperial World. Their headquarters are thought to be in the city of Goth. Category:Planets Category:Planets